SETEMBRO
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: POV Ginny. O ridículo, mas discreto, aceno de Draco Doninha Malfoy para o seu marido Harry foi suficientemente perceptível para Ginny notar e desencadear emoções que recusa aceitar. Slash


**Setembro**

**--**

**G**inny Weasley-Potter levantou-se preguiçosamente naquela manhã húmida e enevoada tão-pouco digna do Verão. Sacudiu os cabelos ruivos cheios de nós, sentindo o sono ainda a dominar os sentidos, e abriu as cortinas deixando o sol entrar pelo quarto de maneira cálida e quente. Ouviu um resmungo. Voltou-se para trás e sorriu apaixonadamente ao descobrir o marido Harry tapado da cabeça aos pés, incomodado pelo sol da manhã. Harry nunca fora madrugador e acordar com sol na cara, não era propriamente a sua ideia de começar o dia.

"Harry, querido, é melhor levantares-te. Vais chegar atrasado ao Ministério, principalmente à reunião com o Kingsley."

O seu marido tornou a resmungar e Ginny observou-o a dar voltas na cama e imaginou-o a pressionar os olhos e os lábios e a regressar ao mundo encantado de Morpheus. Ginny suspirou e contornou a cama até chegar ao pé do marido e, com força, arrancou-lhe os lençóis. Harry murmurou alguma coisa e Ginny sorriu sem qualquer remorso.

"Despacha-te, querido. Lá por o Kingsley ser um amigo próximo da família, não significa que te deixe chegar às horas que queres no emprego."

"Está bem, está bem…" Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos negros cada vez mais à ouriço-cacheiro e saiu do calor da cama dirigindo-se torpemente para o banheiro dando a ideia de estar bêbado e não ensonado. "Deverias passar menos tempo com a Hermione…"

"E tu também devias fazer o mesmo. Já basta o meu irmão ser preguiçoso, Harry."

Harry sussurrou novamente alguma coisa que Ginny _não_ _queria_ compreender e desapareceu pela porta lateral. Ginny suspirou novamente. Amarrou os cabelos num gancho e abandonou o quarto para ir preparar o pequeno-almoço.

Pelo caminho, espreitou o quarto da filha Lily. A filha dormia placidamente debaixo da colcha branca da _Hello Kitty_ e abraçada a um enorme peluche da mesma colecção. A sua respiração e a melodia suave da caixa de música – presente de aniversário do tio Charlie quando fizera oito anos – eram a única coisa que se escutava na habitação feminina completa e inteiramente cheia de rosa, flores, peluches e bonecas de porcelana colocadas ordeiramente numa prateleira branca. Bonecas eram os presentes que Fleur Delacour-Weasley – a sua cunhada – trazia para todas as meninas da família das suas viagens a vários cantos do mundo e Lily era a única que verdadeiramente apreciava os regalos da francesa que – aleluia! – conseguira dominar o inglês. _Ainda que mantenha o horrível sotaque_, pensou Ginny com um sorriso depreciativo. Mesmo sendo Fleur parte da família, a _veela_ continuava a desagradá-la praticamente desde o dia em que pisara Hogwarts no seu terceiro ano.

Já na cozinha, Ginny aproximou-se do calendário das _Holyhead Harpies_ e riscou com um X vermelho 2 de Setembro. Ginny suspirou e sentiu um aperto no peito, uma dor que sentia desde ontem ou talvez – sejamos francos – desde o seu quinto ano. Bruscamente, fechou os olhos e observou novamente aquele gesto, aquele aceno ridículo – discreto, mas ridículo – que Draco _Doninha_ Malfoy fizera ao _seu_ Harry. Claro, o grupo todo estava a olhar para ele, mas obviamente que o aceno estúpido era para Harry.

_- Olha quem ele é!_

_Draco Malfoy encontrava-se de pé, junto à mulher e ao filho, com um casaco escuro abotoado até ao pescoço. Estava a ficar com o cabelo um pouco ralo, o que fazia salientar o queixo pontiagudo. O filho era tão parecido com Draco como Albus com Harry. _**¹**_ Draco viu Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny a olharem para ele, fez um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça e tornou a voltar-se de costas._**²**

Ginny torceu os lábios com desprezo e lembrou-se perfeitamente que, durante o regresso a casa, Harry estava estranhamente silencioso. _Estou com saudades dos miúdos. _Fora o que ele respondera, quando Ginny questionara a sua monotonia. Ginny, por uns momentos, acreditara na resposta vazia e seca. Saudades de Albus Severus, o filho favorito. Ginny sabia que essa afirmação era verdadeira.

Albus fora o único que herdara os olhos da bela ruiva Lily Evans-Potter, tal como Albus herdara o gesto tímido, e à vez, sincero de Harry. Dos seus três filhos, Albus Severus era o único que estava próximo de se tomar por um Potter. Enquanto que James Sirius possuía a arrogância e _delicadeza_ de um troll dos Weasley – Ron, principalmente –, Lily era a sua cópia aquando nova e Albus Severus definitivamente era o único que se enquadrava no retrato tão ironicamente repetitivo.

Porém, quando colocara os pés em casa, Ginny recordara-se abruptamente do aceno ridículo – mas discreto – de Draco Malfoy e, num tom de gozo, as palavras de Hermione ecoaram na sua mente. _No nosso sexto, Harry estava completamente _obcecado_ pelo Malfoy. Um simples pestanejar chamava-lhe a atenção de imediato. _Foram as palavras da sua cunhada e melhor amiga quando, no mesmo dia, se encontraram e Ginny colocara a observação.

Suspirou e sorveu o café amargo.

Meia hora depois, Harry estava a beber o café adoçado e concentrado na leitura d' _O Profeta Diário_, enquanto Lily dormitava em cima dos _Cheerios_ e ela estava sentada numa cadeira, ligeiramente nauseada pelo cheiro a leite, a folhear distraidamente uma revista cor-de-rosa.

**D**urante a tarde, enquanto aparava a velha vassoura de Harry a ouvir as músicas de Faith Hill, a sua cantora _muggle_ favorita, Ginny deu por si a pensar no percurso da sua vida. Depois de um maravilhoso casamento e numa apaixonante lua-de-mel na cidade do amor, onde Harry se interessara surpreendentemente pelos vinhos tintos, e de um emprego que adorava e onde se sentia feliz, a família foi completada com a chegada de James Sirius. Pelo menos – e Ginny recordava-se bem – ela sentira-se feliz com a chegada do primeiro filho. Já para Harry era algo que se tornara um hábito com o passar dos anos.

Padrinho e praticamente pai de Teddy Lupin, padrinho de Fred Weasley Jr **³** e o tio favorito das meninas da família – principalmente de Dominique **4** –, Harry era um segundo, terceiro ou quarto pai para todos os filhos do Clã. Portanto, a chegada de mais um, não era algo totalmente entusiasmante. Ainda assim, Harry recebera o primogénito James Sirius Potter de braços abertos e irradiando uma felicidade indisfarçável. A chegada de Albus Severus Potter – cujo nome Ginny estivera durante semanas relutante em aceitar – foi mais entusiasmada do que a do mais velho. Harry andava sempre com Albus no colo e todos os jovens – principalmente Teddy, Fred e Dominique – andavam com um ciúme notável do bebé nos braços do tio preferido. A chegada de Lily Luna Potter – nome que fora a própria Ginny a escolher e, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, dera o primeiro nome à filha porque era a sua flor favorita e não por ser a mãe do seu marido – fora recebida com o mesmo entusiasmo por parte de Harry tal como no dia de James Sirius. Ainda assim, eram uma família feliz.

Ginny admirava Harry e, apesar dos irmãos cismarem que o admirava porque a salvara do basilisco qual Príncipe a salvar a Bela Adormecida, a ruiva sabia que o admirava por ser a pessoa generosa que era. Admirava-o porque – mesmo chegando cada vez mais cansado do Ministério – Harry chegava com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e tinha tempo para dar toda a atenção aos filhos. Naquela altura, com James Sirius e Albus Severus em Hogwarts, Harry tinha tempo para ler as longas e descritivas cartas dos filhos e dos sobrinhos e afilhados antes de se deitar e aproximar-se ainda mais da pequena Lily. Porém, na infância dos filhos, Harry não só lia as cartas longas de Teddy e dos sobrinhos e afilhados, como tinha tempo para ensinar James Sirius a andar de vassoura e a corrigir os seus erros, como tinha tempo para dialogar com Albus Severus sobre os livros que o filho favorito lia diariamente na pequena biblioteca da casa, como tinha ainda tempo para receber, ver e sorrir os desenhos infantis da família feliz da autoria de Lily Luna, ou talvez o tempo que ainda possuía para receber Teddy e contar-lhe incansavelmente as histórias de Remus e Nymphadora Lupin, da mesma maneira que ainda tinha tempo para visitar a personagem denominada Andromeda Black-Tonks, que Ginny secretamente invejava porque tinha a sensação que velha senhora sabia mais do seu marido do que ela própria.

Havia alturas na sua vida de casada que Ginny duvidava de Harry. Duvidava do seu amor, dos seus toques, dos seus pensamentos, das suas chegadas tardias – mesmos sabendo que estas se deviam por se reunir com outros membros do Ministério. Tivera crises, pesadelos constantes de que acordava numa manhã chuvosa, abandonada, e com umas breves linhas escritas pelo punho e letra do seu marido. Sonhara com abandonos inexplicáveis, divórcios violentos, assassinatos. Sonhara com tudo que pudesse desfazer o seu casamento. Chegara à conclusão, após consultar Luna e os seus conselhos sonhadores, que eram apenas fantasias de uma mulher que amava louca e profundamente o marido.

E, naquele instante, sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas tranquilamente, Ginny imaginou o Ministério. O Quartel-general dos Aurores, mais concretamente. Imaginou o seu marido a andar altivamente, a sorrir para os companheiros, a brincar e a rir com o seu irmão ou a falar gravemente com Kingsley. E, a essas imagens, adicionou a figura oxigenada e imponente de Draco Malfoy, careca e com o queixo cada vez mais pontiagudo, vestido de preto a passarinhar pelo escritório privado de Harry. Mordeu os lábios e imaginou a troca de palavras _respeitadoras_ – nada de insultos; eram adultos, por Merlim! E – sentindo o seu coração a bater agitadamente e um estranho calor na face – imaginou Harry a aproximar-se sensualmente de Malfoy, imaginou-o a desapertar o casaco lenta e dolorosamente, imaginou-o a tomar os lábios finos e rosados de Malfoy e imaginou ambos numa excitante busca pelo prazer e numa excitante dança carnal.

Balançou a cabeça e pousou a vassoura.

"Devias ver filmes de terror, Ginevra Weasley… Com essa mente, bem poderias ser uma romancista de Prémio Nobel." Disse para si própria, tentando ignorar as imagens mentais.

Retirou-se para o quarto, onde passou a tarde deitada na cama a dormir tranquilamente.

**--**

**P**egou no marcador roxo – o vermelho estava desaparecido – e marcou com um X o dia 4 de Setembro. Bocejou, sentindo o cansaço a devorar-lhe as entranhas, e preparou um chá de cidreira. Estava estranhamente enjoada. Dormira mal, sempre às voltas na cama, novamente submergida nos seus piores medos relacionados com o seu casamento.

Sentou-se, de chávena pendurada no dedo indicador esquerdo, e antes de Harry, pegou n' _O Profeta Diário_. Quando viu a primeira página, a sua boca arregalou-se num grande e mudo O. Por Merlim! Aquele assunto era bastante comentado, a maioria tinha a certeza absoluta de que era um casamento por contrato, porém Ginny - que com o passar dos anos acreditou que se tratava de amor - nunca esperou que aquilo fosse suceder. Foram só catorze anos de matrimónio, se não estava errada! Pobre mulher. Aturar aquela criatura devia ser mais doloroso do que ferver no Inferno.

"O que se passa? Estás pálida…"

Ginny fitou o marido, cujo rosto estava sério. Parecia ter acabado de tomar banho, por que do cabelo ainda pingavam gotas cristalinas. Ginny sorriu em modo de cumprimento e estendeu-lhe o jornal, cuidadosamente. E, foi naquele preciso momento, que Ginny viu que o mundo estava prestes a desmoronar. Harry sorrira amplamente ao ver o jornal. _Talvez_, pensou sentindo a esperança, _talvez seja um sorriso sarcástico provavelmente a pensar que não haverá quem ature aquele ser humano. _

"É uma pena." Comentou Harry falsamente e retirou-se da cozinha. Ginny sentiu-se um prisioneiro prestes a ir para Azkaban. Visivelmente abalada pela cena matinal que definitivamente não esperava testemunhar, pousou a testa nas mãos e suspirou ruidosamente.

Eram quase nove e meia da manhã quando Lily Luna entrou na cozinha abraçada a um pequeno peluche _Hello Kitty_. Apesar da sua idade – nove anos – Lily dificilmente conseguia desfazer-se dos peluches que a acompanharam sempre durante a infância. Quando entrou na cozinha, amedrontada pelo sermão da mãe sobre o seu atraso – Lily Luna deu de caras com a geralmente forte e inabalável Ginny curvada e abraçada a si própria. Lily Luna sentiu os ombros tremerem e temeu o pior.

"Mamã?"

Ginny quase caiu da cadeira e parecia horrorizada só de ver a filha a fitá-la, perplexa e horrorizada, enquanto chorava por fantasias que talvez não fossem reais. Fungou, limpou as lágrimas com dureza e sorriu tristemente para a filha.

"Bom-dia, querida. Dormiste bem?"

"O que se passa?"

"Nada, meu anjo. A tua mãe está apenas maluca."

Ginny abraçou-a apertadamente e, pelo ombro da mãe, Lily Luna dirigiu o olhar para _O Profeta Diário_ dobrado e atirado ao acaso sobre a mesa. Em títulos grandes e negros lia-se:

**DRACO MALFOY ANUNCIA DIVÓRCIO COM ASTORIA GREENGRASS! **

**--**

"Bom-dia, Mrs. Potter. Sente-se. Em que posso ajudá-la?"

"Gostaria de fazer um aborto, Curandeiro."

"Tem a certeza?"

"Absoluta."

"O seu marido sabe, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny sorriu friamente e, da túnica, tirou duas enormes bolças de ouro. "Não e também não precisa de ficar a saber."

Davam as quatro da tarde do dia 10 de Setembro quando Ginny Weasley-Potter saiu de São Mungo altivamente e com o rosto tapado por uns enormes óculos de sol.

**--**

**A**pós a notícia do divórcio de Draco Malfoy, Harry andava inexplicavelmente distante. Chegava mais tarde do que o habitual, acordava cedo, não colocava açúcar no café e não a beijava na testa. Andava silencioso, mais que o habitual, e dificilmente gargalhava. Às vezes, Ginny era avisada com antecedência que Harry estava na companhia dos irmãos. George e Charlie eram os mais frequentes. Noutros dias, Harry aparecia na lareira dizendo que estava em casa de Andromeda ou com Teddy no centro londrino. Harry passava mais tempo com Lily Luna, também.

Ginny começou a ficar desconfiada e o dia 12 de Setembro estava assinalado duplamente a cinzento e a verde. Os traços saíram fora dos quadrados e tinham mesmo o aspecto de que foram desenhados por gente possessa.

**--**

"Achas que é justo?"

Ginny fitou a face séria de Luna. "O que queres dizer?"

Luna sorriu amavelmente e colocou um cigarro na boca – vício que estava a adquirir do seu marido. "Achas justo ―" Começou lentamente enquanto a fitava sem desviar o olhar. "― continuares a alimentar esperanças?"

Ginny bebeu um pouco da água mineral e não respondeu.

"Ginny, tu abortaste. Não de dás conta – ou não queres dar conta – de que há muito tempo que aceitaste que o coração de Harry não te pertence?"

Revirou os olhos e bebeu mais água mineral. 19 De Setembro definitivamente não era o seu dia favorito.

"Luna ―"

"― Devias pensar também nos teus filhos, Ginny. Não é justo para eles crescerem com pais que não se amam. Às vezes, um _divórcio_ pode aligeirar a situação matrimonial."

"Não digas _essa_ palavra." Bramiu Ginny e, por breves segundos, deu a impressão de louca.

Luna balançou a cabeça e incorporou-se, deixando na mesa oito galeões. Sorriu tristemente para Ginny e afagou-lhe a cabeça carinhosamente. "Harry também sofre. E, se de facto Harry está envolvido com alguém, pensa na quão sortuda és. A maioria dos homens com amantes já teria abandonado as esposas faz tempo. Tu não. Harry continua ao teu lado e só não vai em busca da própria felicidade porque gosta de ti. Talvez não do modo que queres, mas, sem sombra de dúvida que cuida de ti."

Enquanto observava a amiga ao longe, Ginny bebeu o resto da água e levantou-se dirigindo-se para a direcção oposta. Definitivamente, 19 de Setembro não era o seu dia.

--

**HARRY POTTER E GINEVRA WEASLEY TERMINAM CASAMENTO!**

_Por __Denise Thomson_

_Harry Potter, Chefe do Quartel-general dos Aurores, e Ginevra Weasley, ex jogadora das _Holyhead Harpies_, findam casamento de dezassete anos. Inexplicavelmente, o homem eleito em segundo lugar pelo sorriso mais sexy__– perdendo para o nosso Ministro _**5**_ – e a mulher invencível terminaram com o que parecia ser um sólido matrimónio. _

_O nosso jornal tentou contactar fontes próximas do casal, porém todos negaram dar explicações. O mistério do divórcio está nas mãos dos deuses e parece que assim vai ficar até alguém se pronunciar. _

_Recorde-se que o casal – eleito o mais sexy em 2004 – tem três filhos, dois dos quais estudam em Hogwarts: James Sirius Potter, em Gryffindor, e Albus Severus Potter em Slytherin. O nosso jornal também tentou contactar os jovens, porém, foi firmemente impedido pelo Professor de Herbologia, Neville Longbottom, e pelo irmão mais velho da agora Ms. Weasley, William "Bill" Weasley, padrinho da pequena Lily Luna Potter. _

_Parece que Inglaterra está ao rubro e ninguém deve estar mais feliz que os advogados de divórcios. Já é o segundo que ocorre no mês de Setembro. Lembre-se que Draco Malfoy se separou da sua esposa por catorze anos, Astoria Greengrass, no dia 4 de Setembro, apenas quinze dias antes do divórcio do herdeiro dos Potter (23 de Setembro). Quem é o próximo?_

_Para mais informações sobre a família Potter, acompanhe as páginas 20 a 27. _

**--**

Nova Iorque era uma cidade calorosa. Era dia 27 de Setembro e, ao contrário das suas expectativas, assumira o divórcio com tranquilidade. Luna tinha razão. No entanto, era difícil prosseguir em frente. Não doía, como pensara, mas era desconfortável encontrar-se com o seu ex marido. Havia sempre uma estranha tenção no ar.

Os seus filhos demoraram a aceitar a decisão. James Sirius ainda tentara, principalmente com a ajuda de Ron, tentar uma reconciliação e fora após uma longa e séria conversa com Harry que pareceu aceitar. Albus Severus e Lily Luna, talvez devido à sua personalidade comum, aceitaram tranquilamente a separação, alegando que os preferiam separados e felizes, do que juntos e infelizes. A sua família também aceitou bem e Ginny percebeu que tanto George, Charlie e Teddy não estavam surpreendidos pelas notícias. Provavelmente Harry contara-lhes o que se estava a criar entre eles. E Ginny pensou também que Andromeda Black-Tonks deveria saber de algo. De acordo com Hermione, que aceitara a notícia com a sua inteligência e calma habitual – mesmo mostrando um pouco de desconforto – parece que a mãe de Nymphadora Tonks fora a primeira a saber dos problemas matrimoniais.

Naquele momento, voava na sua vassoura. A sua antiga equipa aceitara-a de volta e o facto de voltar a jogar trazia-lhe felicidade que compensava a perda da família feliz que Lily Luna desenhava infantilmente.

"E WEASLEY MARCOU! UM MOMENTO – SPARROW APANHOU A SNITCH! VITÓRIA DAS HOLYHEAD HARPIES!"

**--**

**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY ANUNCIAM RELAÇÃO!**

_Por __Joshua Sparks_

_Foi uma surpresa quando o restaurante italiano _Bella Notte _recebeu aqueles que, durante sete anos, foram os maiores rivais dentro do castelo de Hogwarts. O recém-divorciado Harry Potter apareceu apanhando os empregados e proprietários do restaurante de surpresa, e deslocou-se com a maior facilidade em direcção às mesas colocadas nas sombras onde estava, nada mais, nada menos, do que Draco Malfoy. Ambos adultos cumprimentaram-se com sorrisos e palavras que ninguém chegou a capturar._

_A refeição foi feita entre pequenos sorrisos, alguns roces inevitáveis e algumas palavras que somente eles conhecem. _

"_Sim." Confirmou um empregado que preferiu não se identificar. "Ambos estavam muito próximos e, sinceramente, pareciam mais dois adolescentes apaixonados do que os respeitáveis homens adultos que conhecemos."_

"_Eu achei muito querido." Disse uma senhora. "Se estão juntos, devo dizer que fazem um óptimo casal. Complementam-se, sem dúvida."_

_No entanto, há quem discorde._

"_Deviam ter vergonha." Resmungou uma cliente que saiu inclusivamente mais cedo do restaurante. "É nojento. Dois homens. Tenho pena dos filhos deles. Pobres crianças." _

"_Acabam de divorciar-se e já compartem a cama. É uma pouca-vergonha." Disse um homem. _

_Apesar do nosso jornal não ter tido a possibilidade de contactar nem Mr. Potter, nem Mr. Malfoy ou as famílias, o jornal recebeu umas breves linhas:_

_«Tanto eu como Harry Potter iniciámos uma relação. É a única coisa que devem saber e, por favor, tenham a delicadeza de não perturbar as nossas famílias – principalmente os nossos filhos – a respeito da nossa união como casal. Atenciosamente, Draco Malfoy.»_

_Quase imediatamente, Mr. Potter confirmou a carta de Mr. Malfoy. _

_O nosso jornal deseja-lhes as maiores felicidades e jura solenemente não perturbar a harmonia das duas famílias. _

_Edição de __30 de Setembro_

**--**

**Fim**

**¹ - **Eu não gostei do epílogo, mas esta pequena frase deixou-me com água na boca :D

**² - **Excerto de Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte, da Editorial Presença.

**³ - **Não sei em que ano nasceu o filho de George, no entanto, irei supor que nasceu no mesmo ano que James Sirius Potter e que, dada a proximidade de Harry com os gémeos, George ter decidido nomear o amigo para padrinho do seu filho.

**4** - Idem para a Dominique, também.

**5** - Eu penso que o Kingsley é um _bombom_. Eu adoro-o e não pude evitar dar-lhe uma participação!! :D

Reviews fazem bem à saúde!

**Pan**

**(PS: Aceito novo título)**

_**N/A:** Aos leitores que deixaram reviews, estou muito agradecida por me alertarem a respeito dos anos de matrimónio de Draco e Astoria. Foi um pormenor que me escapou completamente. Obrigada_


End file.
